Running In Place
by Fuzzy Wolf
Summary: Wally knows it's only a matter of time until Bruce realizes its Wally that he's been looking for all along. Warning BatFlash, Slash, Yaoi. Slight anti Batman/Wonder Woman. T for language.


A/N: Hey everyone it's a miracle! I actually posted another story! Yeah its for a different fandom details, details.... There will be very slight Wonder Woman bashing so if you have a problem with it go complain to someone who cares. This was inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me and xXMusicalAddictionxX who made a BatFlash video to that song on YouTube.

This is beta'd by my sister Katlynn888. I love you!

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited

**

* * *

Running In Place

* * *

**

He watches them from afar a strange mixture of ugly green envy and sickening wonder curling unpleasantly at the bottom of his belly. The envy stems from an obvious source- he's fancied Bruce for quiet a while now after all, its a well known fact at that- but the wonder…well, the wonder comes from Bruce having never really struck him as the masochistic type which leads Wally to marvel at why he's with her in the first place.

Him being Batman of course and her being Wonder Woman.

Wally can see them from his place a bit away in a random corner of the watch tower and he can tell that Diana has to be complaining to Bruce about something; he more then likely said something that she didn't like and was now upset about it. Their arguments are nothing new (despite Bruce's continued insistence that they keep any relationship that is less then platonic behind closed doors) and most of the League has learned to tune them out. But Wally just can't.

It isn't that they're being overly loud or annoying; no. Wally is just waiting for his queue. The one that will tell him it's time to swoop in and save the day before Bruce losses his temper and dose something he'll later regret. Like he said; this sort of thing is an almost weekly occurrence and every time Bruce depends on Wally to make sure he doesn't lose his cool and do something stupid. Because Wally is his best friend; because Diana will never understand – not like Wally can.

He knows the things to look for; he has ever since the first time Bruce came to him after a fight. His jaw will clench and his hands will curl into fists. Then Bruce's voice will lower several octaves and Wally will know it's time to step in. Like now for instance. Wally can see the tightening of Bruce's strong jaw that he is almost sure can snap through steel and his long slender digits baling into lethal weapons wrapped in the dark fabric of his gloves. Wally is already standing next to him by the time his voice has lowered to that scary (but undeniably sexy) tone.

"Hey," he says softly, very aware that another harsh voice will only cause more trouble, "you mind if I borrow him for awhile? We've got something we need to talk about." He's careful to keep his eyes on Diana, avoiding Batman's gaze and focusing on her reaction. The slight curl of her upper lip is turned downward in a snarl; her stance is aggressive and her eyebrows are knitted in anger. He must have picked a damn good time to intervene – any longer and things might have gotten physical.

Her furious gaze snaps to him and she must have seen him flinch because it softens slightly and she sighs. "Its fine," Diana says tensely, "I'm done talking anyway." And then she spins on her heel sharply and strides away with long angry steps.

Bruce stays where he is for a moment before he just seems to _sag_ and a wary look passes quickly over his half covered face. But Wally, being faster, caches it and he gently takes Batman's hand in his own and guides him towards the hall, where they have rooms set up for those needing a bit of rest before jumping back into action.

He types in the access code before gently pushing Bruce inside and walking, in closing and locking the door behind him.

"So…you wanna tell me what that was about?" The question is asked lightly – most definitely not a demand or an irritated inquiry. It's an offer to unload, to dump his every worry and concern into a more then willing lap; an offer that Bruce can take if he wants.

Bruce sighs and sits heavily on the bed, pulling off his cowl and running a hand tiredly through his hair.

"Not right now," he murmurs, leaning forward to hold his head in his hands.

Wally frowns and pushes off the wall behind him, going over to sit next to Bruce on the bed. "Hey," he says gently, laying a hand on Batman's knee, "you okay?"

Bruce frowns and nods. When Wally gives him a look of disbelief Bruce throws an aggravated one back.

"Look I'm fine okay? It's just… all we seem to do anymore is fight with each other."

Wally, not knowing what to say to that, simply sits there until he notices the exhausted look on Bruce's face. "You look tiered," he mumbles into Bruce's shoulder, "You should get some rest."

"Yeah," Bruce agrees, nodding his head in an unusual show of obedience. Flash smiles and makes sure Bruce gets into bed. He watches over him until he's absolutely sure that Batman is asleep before bending over and pressing a small, chaste kiss to his lips.

Wally is no Diana. He isn't anything like the girls Bruce usually dates. He isn't a tall, dark-haired woman with expensive taste and elegance. Wally wears a pair of running shoes that are badly in need of replacing, and doesn't even own a suit let alone wear one. But Wally has one thing they don't; and that is the ability to read Bruce Wayne like an open book.

It's Wally that can see past Batman's cold, subdued attitude and Bruce Wayne's cool, confident charm to see the man with a heart; the one that gives to charity and visits local orphanages every third weekend, who had watched Saturday morning cartoons with all three of his protégés and has a small, barley-there smile that Wally swears can light up a room.

Its Wally that can make that smile appear on his face when Bruce feels like breaking down. And its Wally that he runs to in his moments – few as they are – of need.

No, Wally isn't Diana or any of those other girls, but Bruce is a smart man and Wally figures that it isn't much longer until Bruce realizes where it is that he's supposed to be. With him.

But until then Wally is content to wait and continue to be Bruce's own personal superhero. After all, the prize will be all the sweeter when he snatches it right out from underneath Diana's perfect little unsuspecting nose.

**

* * *

End Story

* * *

**

A/N: So was I really all that mean to Diana? I don't think so. I know there really isn't much BatFlash action but this is one of the few stories I've written that I actually like so please don't rain on my parade. Reviews and flames are welcome but be cautious, karma is a bitch and the bitch knows your e-mail address. And tell me honestly was Bruce a bit OOC? It kind of had to happen to make the story work but still…


End file.
